


Ineluctable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [149]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to enervate; Gibbs to the rescue perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineluctable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/28/1999 and the word is [ineluctable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/28/ineluctable).
> 
> ineluctable  
> Impossible to avoid or evade; inevitable.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019) and is dedicated to Rocketscientists who wanted to see it turn into a series. Hope the usage of the word isn't too terrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Ineluctable

Gibbs rushed through traffic at a breakneck speed. He needed to get to Tony as quickly as possible. He cursed himself as soon as he hung up as keeping the line of communication open would have given him a measure of relief that Tony was ok. Well as ok as he could be given whatever had gone wrong. 

Cursing himself a million ways to hell, Gibbs continued his ineluctable journey. There was no way that he wasn’t going to come to Tony’s rescue even if it was off hours and outside of his job description or whatever. He’d always had a bit of a soft spot for Tony. 

Before he’d hired him he’d looked into his background and while it didn’t clearly state that he had been abused if you knew how to read between the lines it was pretty obvious what his dad did to him. Of course, the soft spot he had for Tony was only fueled even harder by the attraction he felt for him. 

Though he could never let him know of the attraction just look how Jenny turned out and there was another team member Gibbs had dated previously that turned out bad too. Neither one of them had ever managed to keep the relationship out of the office and with Vance cracking down on things thanks to Jenny’s mess, Gibbs just couldn’t chance it no matter what he felt for his second.

Gibbs car slid to a halt in front of the bar tires screeching, he glanced around to make sure Tony wasn’t here still before continuing down the direction Tony had told him he was walking. He barely inched the car along trying to look in every nook and cranny from the car not at all sure what state DiNozzo would be in and if he’d even recognize that he had arrived when he found him.

Gibbs finally spotted Tony lying in a heap against a doorway to a shop that was already closed for the night. He hopped out of his car and scooped Tony up settling him in the front seat and fastening his seat belt. He called Ducky to have him meet them at his place and quickly sped back to his place. As Gibbs drove home, he constantly glanced over at DiNozzo worried. It wasn’t like him to be so unresponsive.

**Author's Note:**

> [Voluble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163) follows after this one.


End file.
